1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to toy action character assemblies having movable and removable parts and appendages.
2. The Relevant Technology
Toy action characters come in a variety of different configurations and are commonly acquired by youth for collection and play. Many toy action characters are fixed in their design so that no modifications can be made thereto. Such designs permit limited creativity and restrict the ability to adapt the characters to different situations. Other action characters can permit the addition of accessories. Such modifications, however, are typically limited and often incorporate delicate connectors that are easily broken.
Accordingly, what is needed in the art are toy action characters that can be easily and dramatically modified to improve creativity and allow for adaptation of the character to different situations. Furthermore, such toy action characters are needed where the toys are sturdy and the connections between parts is strong so that there is no unintentional separation or failure.